gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drug Wars
Drug Wars is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. In these side missions, Luis Lopez helps his friends Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas in build up their drug empire, by stealing it from other drug gangs in a variety of ways. There are 50 drug wars, similar to TLAD's Gang Warfare, introduced to Luis by Armando after completing the mission Corner Kids. Their starting locations are marked on the map by pill icons. They become progressively more difficult, but the money earned increases as well. Every 10 Drug Wars completed gives the player a respawning weapon in Luis Lopez' Northwood Apartment. Completing 25 Drug Wars will raise raises the player's completion percentage. Drug Wars enemies There are 5 different gangs Luis and the others will attempt to rob. Each of these gangs drive their vehicles with unique paintjobs usually reminiscent of the gang's colors. *The Midtown Gangsters *The Jamaican Yardies *The Italian Mafia *The Russian Mafiya *The Spanish Lords Rewards for completing Drug Wars Completing Drug Wars will reward Luis with weapons which will spawn at his safehouse. *'10' Wars completed: A Pistol .44 spawns on the coffee table of Luis' safehouse. The weapon spawns after completing the mission “Boulevard Baby” and the necessary Drug Wars. *'20' Wars completed: An Advanced Machine Gun (M249) spawns in the kitchen of Luis' safehouse. The weapon spawns after completing the mission “Going Deep ” and the necessary Drug Wars. **'25 '''Wars completed: The 'Snow Queen' achievement/trophy, worth 20G is unlocked. *'30''' Wars completed: An Automatic Shotgun (AA-12), loaded with green Explosive Shells, spawns in the kitchen of Luis' safehouse. The weapon spawns after completing the mission “High Dive” and the necessary Drug Wars. *'40' Wars completed: Sticky Bombs spawns on the coffee table of Luis' safehouse. The weapon spawns after completing the mission “Bang Bang ” and the necessary Drug Wars. *All 50 Wars completed: A Gold SMG spawns on the dining table of Luis' safehouse. The weapon spawns after completing the mission “Departure Time ” and the necessary Drug Wars. Drug War variations *'Hijack': These missions require the player to steal a stationary drug loaded vehicle, often located within a drug gang's compound. These often require the player to eliminate the drug gang in order to safely steal the vehicle. *'Convoy': These missions require the player to steal a moving drug vehicle, normally only protected by the car's passengers. These are the easiest of the missions, but the player must take care not to destroy the vehicle, otherwise the drugs are destroyed with it, failing the mission. However, as long as the enemies are driving the drug vehicle, it is invulnerable and can't be set on fire; only the passengers can be shot down. *'Stickup': These missions require the player to crash a drug deal between two gangs. The player must obtain a gang's drugs, and optionally the other gang's money with the drugs in a duffel bag carried by one of the gang, in their compound. The player must eliminate the gang one by one until the drugs are dropped, and continue to kill enemies until the one carrying the money meant of the deal drops it, which Armando or Henrique will comment on. On harder missions the dealers will attempt to escape, and if they do, the mission is failed. *'Stash': These missions require the player to steal a gang's drug stash, which is located within their perimeter. All types will involve the gang chasing the player whilst driving to the drop off point. If the player moves too far from the drugs, or the dealers holding the drugs escape, the mission is failed. Also, on rare occasions, the drugs can sometimes seem to have nobody guarding them. However, this turns out to be a police sting, and the player must evade a 2-5 star wanted level. Tips *Once you have the drugs, immediately leave the scene and return the product. There is no bonus for killing the remaining gang members, and continuing to fight may attract unwanted police attention. *If things get too heated after you have the drugs, you can leave without Armando and Henrique. After you get far enough away, they will spawn in a car behind you and follow. They'll even fire at pursuing enemies. *The black Cavalcade that spawns in the beginning of each individual mission is incredibly tough; it can stand an insane amount of gunfire, which is useful for dealing with enemies that are chasing and firing at you as you try to return the drug load. *In later missions, enemies will begin to throw Molotov Cocktails. Watch out for these people, as they can hit you and the guys with unerring accuracy. Trivia *Most of the cars seen during the Drug Wars have exclusive colors. *Armando and Henrique's weapons increase quality incrementally with each drug war. Eventually, they will be equipped with Carbine Rifles and SMGs. See also *Gang Wars, the Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned equivalent. Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Side Missions